Question: $ {390.4 \div 0.61 = ?} $
${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{390}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${390}\div61={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{24}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{244}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${244}\div61={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{390}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${390}\div61={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{24}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{244}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${244}\div61={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {390.4 \div 0.61 = 640} $